paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джекет/Цитаты
После надевания маски *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors." ("Предупреждаем, что следующее представление запрещено к просмотру несовершеннолетними.")'' *''"The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only." ("Следующее представление предназначено только для взрослой аудитории.")'' *''"We hope you have a pleasant flight." ("Мы желаем вам приятного полета.")'' *''"Now, enjoy the show." ("А теперь насладитесь шоу.")'' Обращение к напарникам * "Hoxton." ("Хокстон.") * "Dallas." ("Даллас.") * "Houston." ("Хьюстон.") * "Wolf." ("Вулф.") * "Chains." ("Чейнс.") * "Bonnie." ("Бонни." * "Sokol." ("Сокол.") * "Dragan." ("Драган.") * "Wick." ("Уик.") * "Clover." ("Кловер.") * "Jiro." ("Джиро.") * " follow me" ("<имя грабителя>, проследуйте за мной.") * "Texas please follow" ("Техас, идите за мной.") * "K9 predator, please follow" ("К9, за мной.") * "A wolf, please follow" ("Волк, за мной.") * "Herr wulf, please follow" Немецкий * "A clover, please follow" ("Клевер, за мной.") * "Wulfgang, please follow." * 'Le trèfle" ("Кловер")'' * ''Un loup" ("Вулф)) * "...ayuda" ("...помогите") * "John Wick " * "...es por aquí" (...this way) * "Ein Klee" (Кловер) * "Ein Wolf" (Вулф) * "Falcon" (Сокол) Взаимодействие с гражданскими * "Stay down (pronto)." ("Всем на пол. (живо)") Испанский * "Stay calm and don't panic." ("Сохраняйте спокойствие и не допускайте паники.") * "Al suelo." (На пол!) Испанский * "Down." ("На пол.") * "Stay." ("Лежать!") * "Drown." ("Тихо!") * "Fresse auf den Boden" (Face on the ground) ("Лицом вниз.") Немецкий Доминирование * "Arms outstretched." ("Поднимите руки.") * "Kneeling position." ("На колени.") * "Get into vulnerable position." * "A wise decision." ("Мудрое решение.") * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." ("Наденьте наручники на свои запястья.") * "Please apply handcuffs." ("Пожалуйста, используйте наручники.") По окончанию ограбления * "I really enjoyed that." (Мне это по-настоящему понравилось.") * "I had a great time." ("Я отлично провел время.") * "Job is done." ("Работа выполнена.") * "What a lovely day, right?" ("Какой прекрасный день, не так ли?") * "We should go." ("Нам пора идти.") * "Thank you for flying with us..." ("Благодарим, что вы выбрали нашу авиафирму.") * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." ("Надеемся, что вам понравилось шоу.") * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" (Благодарим вас за то, что вы оставались в своём сидении и не нарушали тишины.) * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." * "Thank you for not disturbing the passengers in the Quiet Zone" В ходе тихого прохождения Пометка камеры *''"A camera." ("Камера.")'' *''"Security--." ("Охранная...")'' *''"Security camera." ("Охранная камера.")'' *''"Monitoring." ("Наблюдение.")'' *''"Eine Kamera." ("Камера") Немецкий'' *''"Una Cámara." ("Камера") Испанский'' *''"Cámara." ("Камера") Испанский '' *''"Stay clear." ("Осторожней.")'' Пометка охранника * "Guard." ("Охрана.") * "Security guard." ("Сотрудник охраны.") * "Guardia." ("Охранник") Испанский * "Ein Wachmann." ("Охранник") Немецкий Начало штурма * "Oh how nice to get some company." * "It's getting hot." ("Становится жарко.") * "The guests will be arriving any minute." ("Гости прибудут с минуты на минуту.") * "Now, enjoy the show." ("А теперь насладитесь шоу.") Специальные враги Бульдозеры * "Bulldozer." ("Бульдозер.") Убийство бульдозеров * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." Щиты * "Shield." ("Щит.") * "Shears." Убийство щитов * "Shield out of service." ("Щит был выведен из строя.") * "Shield disabled." ("Щит был отключен.") * "Shield no longer in working order." *"Je déteste les cigarettes mouillées"(I hate wet cigarettes ''Французский) Тазеры * ''"Taser." ("Тазер.") * "Taser, taser." Убийство тазеров * "Taser out of service." ("Тазер выведен из строя.") * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." ("Тазер был отключен.) Клокеры * "Cloaker." ("Клокер.") Убийство Клокеров * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker out of service." ("Клокер выведен из строя.") * "Cloaker disabled." ("Клокер был отключен.") * "Cloaker message received." Снайперы * "Marksman." ("Стрелок.") * "Marksman, please assist." ("Стрелок, поддержите огнем.") Убийство снайперов * "Marksman out of service (You can thank me later)." ("Стрелок выведен из строя. (Поблагодарите позже).")" * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." Турель SWAT *''"EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT. The turret has been spotted." ("Экстренное сообщение. Обнаружена турель.")'' Captain Winters * " Oh how nice to get some company." ("Как прекрасно быть в компании.") Общее * "You can thank me later." ("Поблагодарите позже.") * "I really enjoyed that." Используется навык "Вдохновение" * "Wake up." ("Проснись.") * "Proceed." ("Встань.") * "Please proceed." ("Пожалуйста, встань.") * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil!" ("Быстрее, придурок!") Итальянский * "Corred." ("Бегом.") Испанский * "Gehen Wir!" ("Пошел!") Немецкий Ответы на пейджер * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." ("Вы позвонили в Dennaton Enterprises, в данный момент мы не можем ответить на ваш звонок. Пожалуйста, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала.") '' * ''"This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." ("Это техническая поддержка GenSec. Если вы наблюдаете проблемы с вашим радио, сообщите нам об этом. Благодарим вас.") * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." ("Это проверка системы экстренных сообщений. Это проверка, не беспокойтесь, это проверка.") * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." ("Набран неправильный номер. Проверьте правильность набранного номера и повторите попытку.") * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." ("Мы наблюдаем технические неполадки. Нет причин для беспокойства, мы скоро вернемся.") * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." ("Если вы желаете совершить звонок, наберите номер и повторите звонок. Если вы наблюдаете проблемы, свяжитесь с вашим оператором.") Реакции на определенные события Установка снаряжения * "Medical supplies have arrived." ("Прибыли медицинские припасы.") * "Ammunition has arrived." ("Снаряжение доставлено.") * "Ammo available" ("Доступны патроны.") * "Additional cartridges are now available." ("Доступны новые патроны.") *''"First aid kit." ("Набор первой помощи.")'' *''"First aid kit available." ("Установлена аптечка первой помощи.")'' * "Botiquín aquí." ("Установлена медицинская сумка.") * " Ammo here you go " Бросок метательного оружия * "I bought you a present." ("Я хочу подарить тебе это.") * "Here you go" * "Please enjoy" ("Наслаждайся.") * "Please accept this gift" ("Пожалуйста, прими этот подарок.") * "Comed esto." ("Лови!") Испанский Слезоточивый газ * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." ("Слезоточивый газ запрещен в большинстве цивилизованных странах.") * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." ("Слезоточивый газ раздражает нос и глаза.") Свето-шумовая граната * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." ("Внезапная вспышка может повредить ваше зрение.") Дымовая граната * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" ("Не могли бы вы дымить в другом месте?") * "Please smoke only in the designated areas." ("Пожалуйста, курите только в специально отведенных местах.") Движение * "Please make your way inside." ("Пройдите внутрь.") * "You have arrived at your destination." ("Вы прибыли в точку назначению.") * "Please head to the exit." ("Направляйтесь к выходу.") * "Your destination is directly ahead." ("Ваша точка назначения находится впереди.") * "Please keep to the right." ("Поверните направо.") * "Please follow the stairway up." ("Поднимитесь по лестнице.") * "This is the wrong way." ("Это неправильная дорога.") Мало здоровья * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." ("Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Мне нужно найти доктора. Мне нужен ебаный доктор.") Немецкий * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" * "I feel a bit sick." (Я чувствую себя чуть-чуть больным.") * "I think I'm catching cold." ("Кажется, я простудился.") * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." * "Where is the nearest hospital." ("Где находится ближайшая больница?") * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible." ("Пожалуйста, найдите медиков как можно скорее.") * " Status deteriorating" ("Состояние ухудшается") * "I have made a mistake." ("Я совершил ошибку.") * "If you have sustained injuries, you may need to seek medical attention." * "Assistance would be appreciated." ("Помощь бы не помешала." * "Goodbye..." ("Прощайте...") Мало патронов * "Ammo reserves running low. Fill me up, please." ("Запас патронов на исходе. Пожалуйста, пополните их запас.") * "Cartridges almost depleted. I need ammo." ("Патроны практически на исходе. Мне нужны патроны") * "Ammunition depleted. I'd like another, please." ("Снаряжение на исходе. Мне нужно новое.") Связанное с определенными картами Последствия *''"Analysis of the air indicates presence of offensive matter."'' У подножия горы *''"It would appear Murkywater are in attendance." '' *''"This is a pleasant sensation."'' Рождение небес *''"This is a great opportunity to express satisfaction." ("Прекрасная возможность выразить удовлетворение.")'' Подделка *''"Hello." ("Здравствуйте.")'' *''"Greetings." ("Привет.")'' *''"A crowbar has been obtained." ("Обнаружена монтировка.")'' Первый мировой банк *''"Searching." ("Веду поиск.")'' *''"It is imperative we find the bank manager." ("Очень важно найти менеджера.")'' *''"There he is." ("Он здесь.")'' *''"Please pay attention. You will be happy to know you are victims of a robbery. You will not be harmed. We will take the bank's money. Your savings are ensured by the federal government, Please consider your loved ones. Please remain quiet and your survival is assured." ("Обратите внимание. Возможно, вы уже поняли, что являетесь жертвой ограбления. Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы пришли за деньгами банка. Ваши сбережения находятся под защитой правительства. Пожалуйста, подумайте о родных. Сохраняйте спокойствие и вы выживете.")'' Банк GO *''"Let's go." ("Поехали.")'' Скотобойня *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." ("Согласно анализу, она застряла.")'' Под прикрытием *"Please take a seat." ("Устройтесь в кресле.") *''"It is advised that you answer immediately." ("Рекомендую немедленно ответить на вопрос").'' *''"We insist that you surrender notions of bravery." ("Просим вас прекратить сопротивляться.")'' *''"Respectfully request an answer."'' *''"Exercise caution '''when aggravating my temper.." '' *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." (Если лимузин Старра пробьет крышу.) *"Please, comply."'' *''"It's coming now."'' Точка кипения * "This is a perfect opportunity to express satisfaction." * "Requesting new directive." ("Запрашиваю новые указания.") * "Searching." ("Веду поиск.") Режим исследования *''"I'll wait here. You go ahead." ("Я буду ждать здесь. Вы же начинайте работу.")'' Категория:Цитаты